


party! libra! fuck! (and kisses)

by marechiar



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, abcd friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marechiar/pseuds/marechiar
Summary: "Courtney hadn’t seen her two friends for a long time, almost a year; she was busy touring and singing and dancing and looking fishy and everything in between. She, of course, had been there when Roy unexpectedly kissed Danny for the first time in a club, and had left them with awkward side-eyes during late shows and rapid kisses stolen into the verge of night, Roy sneaking into Danny’s room just to say goodnight."orCourtney comes back home to her friends, and discovers some sides of them she didn't know existed(It's all fluff, no-plot, just 1 chapter for now. Prompts taken in the comments!)





	party! libra! fuck! (and kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed there are too little fics about these two; disclaimer, of course Roy Haylock and Daniel Noriega are real people with a life of their own, Bianca and Adore are just character created for entertainment and this kind of romantic situations is only limited to fanfics; commenting under their photo referencing to this is gross and honestly wrong, when exaggerated

 

 

Courtney hadn’t seen her two friends for a long time, almost a year; she was busy touring and singing and dancing and looking fishy and everything in between. She, of course, had been there when Roy unexpectedly kissed Danny for the first time in a club, and had left them with awkward side-eyes during late shows and rapid kisses stolen into the verge of night, Roy sneaking into Danny’s room just to say goodnight. Courtney thought they were cute, really, really cute, even if they were in the first short spans of their very young relationship (well, on Adore’s side at least), and often texted with them, but that was the first time she was seeing them for real, after what seemed like an eternity. She was happy, ecstatic, to see again two of her best friends, even if they were in a kind of gagging-about relationship now; she strolled down the airport’s atrium, looking for Roy, and grinned when he saw him, holding a sign that from afar looked a lot like _talented bitch_. She all but crashed into her older friend, hugging him tightly and squeezing and letting out high-pitched little screams, until Roy decided it was enough.

“Calm down _bitch_ or people will think you have met some kind of celebrity” he said, grinning mischievously “Which I am by the way” he picked up Court’s luggage and walked outside the doors, to a car parked nearby. They chatted during the ride, Roy talking about his career and friends and little dogs and his friend smoking with the windows rolled down, listening to some jackass ’80s old music. When they arrived at Roy’s apartment, where Courtney was staying for a few days, they stopped right in front of the door; ten or fifteen seconds passed, and as the younger man was beginning to think about asking for an explanation to why they were staring at a closed door, the latter swung open, revealing Greg behind it, who immediately went for hugging Shane, brief but friendly, and smiled.

“Well, look at the wonder from down under” He smirked “I bet you’ve seen a lot of _down unders_ during the show” Courtney managed to make an almost offended face,

“How dare you!” He grinned once more “To assume I’ve seen just a lot? I’ve seen _millions_ ” He cackled, going for the high fives before Roy loudly coughed

“Do you mind?” He snorted “I have to wait to enter my fucking house, there’s a problem here somewhere” He entered the room, dropping Shane’s bags on the floor “And I am not talking about Court’s slutty attitudes, because I sure know that works.”

“You know what now?” A voice asked from the kitchen and Danny emerged, wearing a large, red sweater and blue jeans, a playful look in his eyes

“Oh my god girl! It’s been so fucking long!” Shane exclaimed, before Roy had a chance to say anything, but Greg, indeed, did. “Ya know Danny, we were talking about slutty habitudes, and Roy seemed to be an expert on the subject.” He winked, before vanishing into the living room. The youngest boy turned his head to his boyfriend.

“Oh, is that so?” at the same time as Shane said “Yeah!” He smirked “I had a lot of fun on tour.”

Roy looked at his boyfriend almost sheepishly, a faint trace of a blush on his cheeks; he slightly nodded, adding a little grin for good measure (he knew Danny loved it) and came closer, and while the latter draped his arm around his waist, he lifted his head and kissed him softly, his hands grasping the fabric of his sweater. When they separated, Danny smiled warmly and placed a little peck on the left side of his head, while Roy snuggled closer to his waist.

This scene had been going on for thirty second at worst and Shane was already sick of it; he left them in blushing bullshit and stolen, wet kisses (and he hated those too because _uh gross_ ) and found a domestic couple, soft at the edges, cuddly and gentle with each other. Danny held his older, definitely bitchier boyfriend as if he was afraid something would break if he tightened his grip, and Roy was so much calmer, and kinder, and this was the first time Shane noticed he was in fact smaller than the younger boy, which made so much sense considering he was the one being held. He was distracted from his thoughts by Greg, who giggled loudly and leaned against the wall

“They’re disgusting right? Gross!”

“Yeah, fuck you too” Roy answered, turning away from his boyfriend’s face and regaining his usually bitchy features “What have you done to the last boyfriend you had?” He smirked mischievously “Did he die of Spanish flu or did you just buried him under those titties, bitch?” Shane laughed full-mouthed, while Darienne rolled his eyes.

“You’re an asshole” Roy just flipped him, while Danny let out a low whistle; and just as that, Courtney was home.

 

 


End file.
